


Bright

by Takemy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy
Summary: Aone decide hacerle caso a su senpai Moniwa y tener una "cita" con Hinata Shouyo para saber que siente por el bloqueador central de karasuno¡y qué mejor que tener una cita para comprar videojuegos!
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Bright

Para Aone viajar en tren era complicado, no porque tuviera que tomarse dos y luego el autobús, a decir verdad, solo necesitaba uno y era un viaje corto, no, lo verdaderamente complicado o incómodo era cuando tomaba asiento y la persona al lado suyo se levantaba sentándose lejos de él, pasaba con ancianas mujeres y niños, había veces que los adolescentes de su edad hacían lo mismo, sabía por las malas lenguas que su aspecto no era agradable, era demasiado grande y su falta de cejas hacía parecer que siempre llevará el ceño fruncido, ya no era una sorpresa que lo que pasaba en los trenes era culpa de este.

Por eso no se asombró cuando el pequeño bloqueador central del Karasuno se asustó de él. Al contrario que él, Hinata Shouyo era pequeño y delgado y podría pasar fácilmente por un chico de primaria. Pensar que también tenía misma la posición que él era descabellado, porque comúnmente los libero tenía aquella estatura que poseía el chico de cabello rojizo. Luego de perder aquel partido comenzó a admirar al número 10, con su estatura y su cuerpo menudo demostró una gran agilidad y confianza con esos ataques rápidos.

Su fuerte nunca fueron las palabras, era alguien callado y calmado, aunque su apariencia fuera lo contrario, nunca dio problemas, quizás un poco a Moniwa, pero esto era porque tenía una mala costumbre de señalar a los próximos objetivos que serían bloqueados y tenía un carácter que no era del agrado de muchos, pero aparte de todo eso era alguien tranquilo que tenía notas promedio y era un buen jugador.

A sí que en estos momentos que viajaba en un tren con destino a Shibuya Tokio y estar hablando con el pequeño Hinata Shouyo sobre que juegos comprarían sonaba a algo que él no pensó que pasara, no se equivoquen, el pelirrojo no le desagrada, pero si le causaba ciertas cosas que en palabras de Futakuchi un alma tan pura como la suya todavía no tendría que conocer. Tuvo que preguntarle a su ex capitán, que estaba pasándola feo en la semana de exámenes de ingreso para universidad, sobre sentimientos, tuvieron una larga conversación por teléfono donde Moniwa lo atesto de preguntas, dándole una respuesta corta

— _Invitalo a salir, así podrás saber qué es lo que de verdad sientes_ — aquello fue dicho a comienzos de año, Palabras simples para una situación que tendría que haber sido sencilla, al final solo le costó unos 3 meses en decidir qué hacer. Para su suerte tuvieron un partido de práctica contra el Karasuno donde luego de terminar, le dio un papel donde estaba su número anotado. Al comienzo el chico preguntó qué era, pero rápido se retractó diciéndole que luego le mandaría un mensaje. Al anochecer cuando llegó a su hogar solo pudo esperar con paciencia el mensaje del pelirrojo, Fue una sorpresa cuando llegaron a las 3 am y él estaba dormido, cuando se levantó al día siguiente fue agradable despertar y ver su celular con 10 mensajes del pequeño, 1 era para decirle que era el, 4 fueron pidiendo perdón por no poder enviar los mensajes más temprano y los restantes eran sobre lo buen bloqueador que era y que le gustaría mucho poder quedar alguna vez para practicar.

Desde ese día su “relación” se fue haciendo más estrecha hasta el punto donde estaban. Ambos en un tren hablando amenamente sobre vóley y estudios, aunque no fuera una cita con todas las palabras, se sentía contento.

Moniwa le había dicho que aquel sentimiento junto a otros podría revelarle que era aquel fuego en su interior que hacía que no pueda dormir bien luego de estar horas hablando con Shouyo.

— _Próxima estación, Shibuya. Por favor no olviden sus pertenencias_ — pronto tendrían que bajar, lo bueno de todo aquello es que era temprano así que no había mucha gente, ni lento ni perezoso Aone levantó su bolso que estaba reposando con sus piernas, pasando la tira por su cuello, acomodándolo para luego no tener inconvenientes. Hinata que estaba sentado a su lado lo siguió con la mirada y soltó una risita casi inaudible pero la cual pudo escuchar el alto, provocando un pequeño sonrojo.

— ¿Aone san siempre es tan precavido? — Takanobu estaba rojo hasta las orejas, usualmente Shouyo lo llamaba sin honoríficos desde que comenzaron a hablarse más seguido. A Hinata le gustaba hacer ese tipo de bromas con él porque sabía que detrás de toda esa apareciera había un chico amable y muy atento, aun podía recordar cuando se ofreció a despertarlo con llamadas, él no creía poder despertar solo y tenía que rendir un examen temprano al día siguiente, para su mala suerte su madre y hermana estaba con sus abuelos, estos que viven lejos estaban incomunicados así que no había nadie que lo pudiera levantar, al contárselo al albino este no dudo en ofrecerse.

Entre risas de Shouyo y cortas palabras de Takanobu pasaron la mañana de tienda en tienda viendo todo lo que pudieran y que pareciera interesante, como aquellas nuevas rodilleras que Shouyo trato de comprar, pero luego que el pequeño meditara bien se había dado cuenta que no llevo suficiente dinero para otra cosa que no fuera videojuegos, al salir de la tienda deportiva Aone guardaba bien las rodilleras que compró a escondidas, como un regalo por salir con él.

Eran las 12pm cuando decidieron comer algo, la tienda a la que irían a comprar habría los fines de semana a las 17 hs así que tenían bastante tiempo hasta que abriera, tiempo en el cual Takanobu tenía planeado un recorrido a todas las tiendas o lugares que conocía. Futakuchi lo había llevado bastantes veces a Shibuya, a veces a comer y otras a comprar, pero se había hecho una costumbre entre ellos. Cuando le contó sobre sus planes de salida literalmente le dibujó un mapa de los lugares a donde llevar al número 10 de Karasuno. De los 15 lugares a donde “podías llevar a tu pareja” terminarían yendo a 5, porque los otros diez eran moteles, Futakuchi siendo Futakuchi…nada nuevo.

Pararon en un local de comida rápida, pidieron hamburguesas y papas fritas. Las conversaciones con pequeño siempre eran algo de lo que pudiera disfrutar, siempre había algo que contar o mencionar, a Takanobu le gustaba escuchar el día del pelirrojo y sus prácticas o cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de los labios de Shouyo, quizás lo único que lo incomodaba un poco era la relación con el armador titular, Kagueyama Tobio, parecían ser cercanos, Hinata se había dado cuenta de esto porque solo hablaba lo necesario sobre él.

— Entonces ¿a qué universidad irás? — Aone por un momento lo pensó y terminó contándole que tenía una beca deportiva para estudiar en Tokio— ¡que genial! Yo estaba pensando en aplicar a alguna también, aunque me falta un año todavía para terminar, ¿No sería genial si pudiéramos estar del mismo lado de la red? — Aone estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas—podríamos ir a la misma universidad y estaríamos en el mismo equipo, ¡seriamos una combinación de paws y waaps! —Takanobu solo pudo asentir con rapidez demostrando su felicidad por tal idea.

Quizás en unos años estarían estar jugando del mismo lado de la red.

Luego de terminar su comida y con la esperanza de un futuro prometedor salieron del local. Se dirigieron a esos 5 lugares que, si eran viables en la lista de Futakuchi, primero pasaron a una tienda de dulces donde Aone compró una cantidad considerable para más tarde cuando volvieran en el tren, luego pasaron por el paso de Shibuya, Shouyo sacó muchas fotos donde hizo cumplir sus caprichos y pudo sacarse bastantes con Takanobu haciendo todo tipo de poses. Pasaron por las recreativas donde estuvieron un buen rato jugando a un juego de carreras perdiendo el tiempo hasta que se hiciera la hora de ir a comprar los videojuegos. Por fin eran las 17pm cuando llegaron a la tienda y esta estaba abriendo, Aone siendo una persona paciente esperó un momento a que terminaran de abrir completamente, dejó a Shouyo un momento y fue a comprar helado para ambos, cuando volvió el chico estaba hablando por celular, no pudo evitar mirar su rostro lleno de felicidad relatando como su salida estaba siendo muy buena en palabras de este.

No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Moniwa y de cómo durante todo el trayecto le estuvieron llegando mensajes pero al estar tan absorto en Shouyo no leyó ninguno, saco su teléfono que estaba en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y los reviso uno a uno los mensajes, varios eran de Futakuchi preguntándole por la “cita” y haciendo suposiciones del cual motel decidió llevar al enano, ni siquiera pensó en contestarle los mensajes a este, luego estaban los de Moniwa que le mandó un par de consejos.

Luego de aquella llamada donde este le había dado el consejo de salir con el pelirrojo, su ex capitán había estado muy atento a él y sus dudas, habían vuelto a aquella relación de años anteriores. Aone a veces no pensaba que estaba en su último año de preparatoria y que pronto tenía que prepararse para la vida adulta que le esperaba, no tenía una idea clara de lo que quería para su futuro, pero deseaba seguir jugando voleibol y ahora con la con la promesa de poder hacerlo junto a Shouyo era algo que esperaba con ansias.

Guardó su celular y se dirigió a donde estaba el cuervo este había terminado su llamada

— ¿Para mí? — Takanobu asintió y le extendió el helado de fresa que ya comenzaba a gotear por el calor del verano— ¡gracias! —Hinata lo abrió rápido quitándole su envoltorio y dándole una mordida— entonces que juego vas a comprar _ el albino solo apunto a un poster que estaba pegado en la pared del local— ¿Street fighter v? —asintió—dicen que es genial.

— ¿Tú que compraras Shouyo?— el rostro de Hinata se puso completamente rojo luego de escuchar esto, Takanobu no entendió por qué que había puesto así hasta que pensó bien en sus palabras—yo… amm—estas ahora no salían de su boca, su cerebro trabajaba a mil, nunca le había llamado por su nombre de pila y de seguro fue raro para el escucharlo ser pronunciado por su voz gruesa, se sentía tan avergonzado, la expresión de su rostro sería un deleite para Futakuchi en estos momentos el si estuviera ahí— en-enserio n-

—Takanobu…—aquello fue un susurro tenue pero que Aone pudo escuchar—p-podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres… ¿no crees? — el pequeño cuervo jugaba con sus dedos mirando hacia el suelo esperando una respuesta del más alto—c-claro si n-no te incomoda.

El albino se sentía a morir, aquello imagen fue una de las cosas más dulce que había visto en su vida, seguro que el sonido de sus latidos llegaba al oído del pelirrojo de tan fuertes que eran, el helado que hasta hace unos momentos estaba en su boca ahora se derretía en su mano, quizás era el calor de la cuidad, pero sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo ardía. ¿Esto era aquel sentimiento del que hablaba Moniwa? ¿A si se sentía estar “enamorado” de alguien?

—Aone san…— Shouyo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad llamándolo por su apellido en lugar de su nombre, quizás el chico mal interpreto su silencio

—Es-estaría bien para mí el poder decir tu nombre, Shouyo—Hinata no se esperaba eso, por un momento pensó que Takanobu se había equivocado y que él no deseaba que le dijera por su nombre— ¿Shouyo? —ahora era el cuervo el que no hablaba, pero sin perder la vista de su cabeza gacha pudo deslumbrar una sonrisa de parte del menor

—Takanobu… ¡compremos esos juegos! —el número diez lo tomó de la mano y entraron a la tienda, el albino solo se dejó guiar dejando que las cosas fluyesen como había dicho Moniwa aquella mañana en su último mensaje antes de salir de casa.

Compraron los juegos que deseaban y salieron de allí felices, el sol poco a poco se escondía detrás de todos aquellos edificios anunciado el fin del día, en su viaje de vuelta a sus hogares ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que sus manos no se soltaron desde la tienda de videojuegos, quizás por eso sintieron miradas fugaces en el metro pero a ninguno de los dos le pudo importar menos. Viajaron en un silencio que era cómodo para ambos y comieron los dulces comprados anteriormente, Pronto se acercaron a la estación donde el mayor tendría que bajar pero este no lo hizo. El rostro de Hinata demostraba duda a lo que Aone rápido decidió dale una respuesta

—Te acompañare a tu hogar

—n-no tienes que hacerlo—Takanobu no respondió a aquello y solo apretó un poco la mano que estaba entrelazada a la suya, era muy pequeña comparada a la suya.

Llegaron a la estación donde Shouyo tenía que bajarse y tomar su bicicleta, por suerte su recorrido hacia su hogar no era tan lejano como el que tenía que hacer para ir a Karasuno que le quedaba lejos, a decir verdad. Llegaron a la casa del pequeño y se quedaron un rato en la puerta de esta, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo, sus manos se habían separado ya pero el calor de estas seguía, Aone fue el primero en percatarse de aquello, pero prefirió no decir nada, por otro lado, Hinata solo podía sonreír como un tonto pensando en cómo el mayor lo había llamado por su nombre de pila sin ninguna dificultada en la tienda. El silencio fue cortado por tono de llamada que era del albino, este se alejó un poco para poder hablar, estuvo un rato esta que esta se cortó.

—Era mi madre… preguntaba cuándo volvería…

—Oh— Hinata agacho la cabeza y sonrió—creo que es tiempo de que vuelvas a tu hogar Takanobu—este asintió, rápido sin dejar pasar un minuto más sacó las rodilleras que antes había querido comprar el pelirrojo, Shouyo las miro, sus ojos brillaron— ¡ta-takanobu G-gracias! — el pelirrojo abrasaba su regalo. Aone solo asintió, estaba sonrojado y no era exactamente por el calor de la noche—pero no tengo ningún regalo para ti…—Shouyo se mostraba triste, no le había comprado nada en todo el día y cuando lo había intentado el mayor se negaba a que usara su dinero en otra cosa que no fuera para el mismo—fue malo de tu parte no dejarme darte algo hoy— dubitativo ante sus palabras a el cuervo de Karasuno le vino un recuerdo, uno donde el bloqueador central rubio en broma le había dicho que en las citas al final se cerraba la noche con un beso, no sabía si decir que aquello fue una cita, pero para él la sintió como una, o por lo menos se acercaba bastante a lo que Sugawara le había contado hace una semana cuando le comentó de su salida con el vice capitán de Dateko.

Al pellirrojo de solo imaginar besar a Takanobu se le ponía la cara a mil colores.

—Shouyo, ¿estás bien? — Aone se agacho un poco al ver que este estaba muy rojo, Hinata solo asintió rápido y en un momento de coraje se alzó de puntas y lo tomó de los hombros acercándose, junto sus labios en un beso torpe que terminó rápido cuando el menor se separó

—L-la p-pase muy bien t-Takanobu, espero poder repetir la salida, ¡buenas noches! — como si su vida dependiera de ello Hinata Shouyo entro a su hogar dejando a un Aone muy callado en la puerta.

El pelirrojo Se quedó un momento recargado en la puerta, sentía que sus piernas fallaban y su oxígeno se acababa, los sabios de Takanobu fueron suaves a pesar de su apariencia tosca. Por otra parte el albino estaba perplejo, no pensó que Shouyo fuera a hacer algo así, con paso lento se dirigió a la estación de tren y tomó el último pasaría aquella noche, llegó a su hogar y recibió una reprimenda de su madre por lo tarde que había llegado, su mente estaba en otro lado por lo que no escuchó a su madre ni sus quejas, subió a su habitación donde dejó su bolso colgado de una percha y tirándose a su cama sacó su celular y le escribió a Moniwa.

— _Creo que le gusto a Hinata._

— _Creo que eso era obvio Aone._

Takanobu solo pudo sonreír y recordar lo brillante que había sido el día con Shouyo.


End file.
